


Trying Something New

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [21]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, M/M, strapless strap-ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a boring day of talking to other people, Wrathion finally gets some time to relax with Anduin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion is a trans man; Anduin is a cis man.

It had been a very long and boring day indeed, and Wrathion was very much enjoying the chance to relax.

Of course, things could only be _so_ relaxing when Anduin Wrynn was with him - but, at least, they were certainly not boring. Hopefully, they could be _long_ ; the dragon very much enjoyed the older Prince’s company, after all. _Especially_ when they were doing the manner of thing that they were up to today.

Wrathion ran his fingertips lazily through Anduin's hair as they kissed, sprawled out lazily on Wrathion's bed; both of Anduin's hands were gripping Wrathion's shoulders tightly as the dragon's other hand leisurely worked its way down Anduin's back, stroking firmly. It caused him surprisingly little pain considering it wasn't long ago that it was being crushed under the weight of a huge mogu bell - Wrathion supposed his hands being as warm as they were likely helped in that department, considering Anduin used packs full of heated rice grains to soothe his pain sometimes. He avoided the scars on Anduin's back, anyway; and judging by the way Anduin was panting into the kisses and grinding his hips down against Wrathion's, _something_ about what Wrathion was doing was working out for him.

Gently, and to mild protests, Wrathion gripped Anduin’s arm and started to change their positioning. Today, he wanted to try something new. He himself sat up, leaning against the rim of the Pandaren-style bed. Then, he pulled Anduin up into his lap, facing away from him, and wrapped his arms around his chest to pull him close once again. Anduin gave a small noise which could have been arousal, but equally could have been irritation; the doubt was cleared when Wrathion started pressing delicate kisses to the back of his neck and shoulder, and he made another, much more clearly pleased noise.

Anduin started rocking back into Wrathion’s lap again as Wrathion’s hands started once more to explore his body. One smoothed over his chest, while the other moved down to grope unceremoniously and boldly at his crotch. He was already half-hard before Wrathion started - by the time he’d been massaging his fingertips along his length through Anduin’s trousers for a little while, Anduin was gasping for breath.

Wrathion had to admit he was hardly participating in this with anything resembling a _detached_ manner, either. His breathing was short and hot against Anduin’s ear as he licked up along the curve of it; the way Anduin shuddered in his lap made a gasp catch in his throat. He lavished more kisses across Anduin’s shoulder, using the hand on his chest to pull his shirt off his shoulder and give himself more room.  In response, Anduin shakily moaned Wrathion’s name, and Wrathion - honestly - _almost_ reached orgasm simply from _that_.

He didn’t, though. And he wanted more. Suddenly, he pulled away and gently pushed Anduin upright, away from himself. Anduin whined, but silenced himself when Wrathion spoke, tone firm and demanding: “Undress and prepare yourself for me.”

Anduin was no good at making a _show_ out of undressing, that was true, but Wrathion’s sheer admiration for the man’s body more than made up for any deficit in his showmanship. He watched with intense, dilated eyes as Anduin pulled his tunic over his head, undid his belt and freed his hard cock from his trousers. Anduin himself shivered as he glanced Wrathion over (who was still clothed, of course), seeing the fervent look on his face… but continued to do as he’d been told. He reached over the lip of the bed for the cabinet, took out his favoured lubricant, then knelt on the bed - rear high in the air, legs placed apart to give a better view - to begin preparing himself for Wrathion.

Hours of practice had been kind to Anduin’s skills with his own body, and he by no means lost his enthusiasm by being asked to do this. He lavished lubricant on his entrance and his fingers; then gently began circling with his fingertips, pressing carefully and testing how relaxed he was, before beginning to push inside at the most comfortable pace. He gasped aloud as the first significant length of his finger was taken inside him, and his cock _twitched_ when he heard that gasp echoed by Wrathion.

Wrathion was happy to simply watch Anduin prepare himself, not joining in yet; after all, he had preparing of his own to do. Lazily shapeshifting away his clothes, he reached under the pillow propped behind his back to fetch his prosthetic cock. It was lovingly crafted polished wood, specially shaped and designed for him; there were even some gold filigree designs, like the ones on his clothing, inset into the wood underneath the sealed and safe varnish. He lay it on his stomach as he watched Anduin work a second finger inside himself, toying idly with his clit while he waited for himself to open up enough to allow the round bulbed end of the prosthetic inside him.

Anduin was usually quiet when he did this, for usually he was alone; not so, today. He wasn’t shy about gasping when he felt himself opening up under his own ministrations, groaning when he nudged his fingertips against his prostate - he didn’t continue to rub against it like he would if he were alone, though. He wanted to save up his peak for Wrathion, and he suspected Wrathion wanted the same thing, too. He pushed his fingers deeper into himself, then pulled them back gently - added more lube with his other hand, then pushed forwards again with a _moan_.

Wrathion certainly didn’t miss that. Again, he mirrored the noise with one of his own; tentatively, he pulled his fingers away from his clit and moved his prosthetic into place. As always, the bulb of the thing was a little difficult to take at first - he gave a slight noise of pain as he pushed the thickest part of it into himself, which had Anduin looking back at him with worry. His expression returned to arousal when he saw _why_ Wrathion was causing himself pain.

With the bulb comfortably in place behind the curve of his entrance and the textured portion of his cock laying right against his clit, and the length of it suitably lubricated, Wrathion finally beckoned Anduin back over. Anduin obeyed with the enthusiasm of a hairless golden retriever; Wrathion laughed softly and pulled him into a tender kiss, before once again turning him around on his lap to face away from him. “Good man,” he murmured into his ear; Anduin shivered and whimpered.

He lay back a little, taking more of Anduin’s weight onto him as he gripped Anduin’s hips with one hand, his cock in the other. Finding the exact right position wasn’t quick, but once it was found, sliding into Anduin was easy - Wrathion hummed his approval as he pushed Anduin down onto his shaft, while Anduin gasped and shivered in an effort to keep still.

They stayed there for a few moments - Wrathion let Anduin get comfortable, with his bodily posture relaxed; meanwhile, he slid his hand out from underneath Anduin and brought it up again to rest on his now-bare chest. He gently slid his fingertips over his nipple, briefly, before bringing his hand to lay symbolically across his throat; Anduin’s breath hitched, and the hand Wrathion had on his hip gripped a little tighter.

“You may move if you’d like,” Wrathion told Anduin, a little breathlessly.

He didn’t need telling twice, although he did move slowly at first. He rocked his hips slightly, getting a feel for how he could move without it hurting; then began to use his legs for leverage against the bed as he started to, for want of a more elegant phrase, fuck himself on Wrathion. Wrathion kept his grip on Anduin’s hip firm, his index finger and thumb pressed up under Anduin’s jaw to keep his head at a raised angle; every time Anduin pressed down, it pushed the bulbed part of Wrathion’s prosthetic up against his g-spot, too. His brows stayed furrowed in concentration directed at keeping Anduin where he wanted him, but Anduin didn’t miss the little gasps and groans escaping his lips.

Anduin would have been able to do this all day if it weren’t for his sore joints. Moving like this was beginning to hurt - he was able to ignore it for a little while longer, but he needed to start thinking about getting himself off. He made a soft noise and tilted his head towards Wrathion, then brought his hand up to grip his twitching cock - Wrathion noted that, and didn’t stop him, so Anduin took that as permission to continue. Giving a loud, breathless moan of Wrathion’s name, Anduin started to move his hand in time with his hips.

He was starting to feel his peak approaching when something suddenly brought it much closer - almost by accident, Wrathion had happened to put a little pressure down with the hand across Anduin’s neck. Anduin practically yelped, and at first Wrathion thought he’d hurt him - he was about to pull away when he felt Anduin’s back arch under his grip and his breath stop deliberately in his throat. Tentatively, Wrathion pulled his hand away from Anduin’s neck; Anduin whined and whimpered, wriggling and trying to chase the feeling he so very nearly reached.

“Was--” Wrathion breathed, “Did you like that?”  
“ _Please_ do it again!”

Wrathion wasn’t going to argue with such a clear, polite, and obviously desperate request. He put his hand on Anduin’s neck again, lower down this time - the base of his palm was pressed against Anduin’s collarbone, in fact, so it was difficult for him to completely cut off Anduin’s air supply by accident. The crux of his thumb and forefinger lay across Anduin’s throat, just the weight of them enough to make Anduin dizzy with how _good_ it felt.

He arched his back again, gasping as he jerked at his own cock frantically and slammed his hips down onto Wrathion’s length - then, finally, he came. Judging by the amount he produced alone, it was a very good orgasm; if Wrathion took into account the way he shivered on his length and whined his name at three different volumes at _least_ in the ten seconds after he finally finished, it was an _excellent_ one.

Wrathion carefully lifted Anduin off his length and let him lay on the bed by his sides for a few moments while he finished himself off too - it wasn’t a testament to Anduin’s lack of skill but instead to the sheer esotericism of his own anatomy that he wasn’t able to do so without focussing on it. His was on a par with Anduin’s at least - it took him a good few moments to recover his senses enough to glance over at Anduin, whose body was aglow with the Light he often used to soothe his aches after a particularly energetic session.

Wrathion slipped his prosthetic out - easier than it went in, of course, now he was properly relaxed - and slid down to lay alongside Anduin. The glow of Anduin’s Light felt warm to him. Months ago, it had felt cold and analysing; but now he and Anduin were in love, it was different somehow. Wrathion supposed that made sense, given the nature of the Light.

“Are you alright?” the dragon asked, softly.  
“Amazing,” Anduin smiled. He meant it - the pains were a necessary part of sex for him these days, something he took into account when he consented to it. The fact he said that meant they were better than usual.  
“I’m glad,” Wrathion hummed, nestling his chin over Anduin’s shoulder while the healing continued. “...and I didn’t hurt you?”  
Anduin glanced over sympathetically. Wrathion usually asked for reassurance after particularly rough-seeming play. “Not at all,” he smiled.  
“I’m glad,” Wrathion mumbled, burying his face in Anduin’s shoulder and saying nothing more.

 


End file.
